I don't want her to come
by IceQueenJules26
Summary: When Ash wakes up in the morning, Pikachu is nowhere to be found, and Ash has no idea where he could be. Until Brock reminds him of a talk they had the night before...


From the moment Ash had woken up he'd just _known_ something was off - like it just wouldn't be a good day for him.

Now, six hours later, he felt vindicated. He had spent the last hours searching for his partner, his friend, but to no avail. Pikachu was missing.

Ash was sure he'd been there last night when he'd went to bed. Because he'd had a discussion with Brock it had been later than usual, but when he finally set foot into his room Pikachu had been there, snoring away peacefully in his bed.

This morning, he was gone.

At first he'd just thought the Pokemon had already gone downstairs to have some breakfast, like every morning. When he hadn't been able to find his Partner there he was a bit surprised, maybe, but not more than that, Pikachu wasn't his prisoner, he was allowed to come and go as he wished. It was just that usually, he refused to step too far away from his trainer.

When he'd met his mom and her Pantomime working in the garden and both informed him that neither of them had seen Pikachu, he knew something was up. His mother was immediately alarmed as well, seeing as Pikachu always stopped for one of her breakfasts before leaving the house.

Now, well into the afternoon, Ash knew little more than this morning. He could eliminate the option of Team Rocket or Arceus-knew what other Team or opponent now; there was no sign of forced entry anywhere in the house and, what was the most important part: Pikachu's backpack was missing, as was a Pikachu-sized bottle of ketchup.

Pikachu had run away. But why? They hadn't fought, or at least not that Ash could recall, the opposite was the case, actually; they had watched a movie before Brock had called, and Pikachu had voluntarily sat on Ash's lap the whole time. He could have heard him and Brock talk afterwards, sure, but he couldn't remember saying anything that would make Pikachu mad or sad in any capacity, not even a sarcastic comment or jab.

Thinking about it, though, brought him at least an idea, so instead of combing the garden and vicinity any further he went inside to call Brock.

Thankfully, his old friend picked up immediately, and Ash's worry was written on his face so obviously he refrained from any greeting. "What happened?" he asked, his voice sharp, and Ash sighed. "Pikachu's missing. I swear he was in bed last night when I went upstairs, but this morning he was gone. Hasn't even have breakfast."

Brock raised an eyebrow, wrinkles of worry appearing on his face. "Team Rocket, maybe?" he asked, but it was obvious from the way he said it that he didn't really think that was an option.

"There's no sign of forced entry. Also, Pikachu's backpack is gone. And a bottle of ketchup."

"So he ran away?" Brock looked just as surprised as Ash had been.

"Looks like it."

For a few seconds, it was quiet, Brock was obviously lost in thought and Ash didn't dare interrupting him. Then a knowing grin appeared, just the corner of his mouth inching up the smallest bit, but Ash knew Brock had thought of something, and he would probably wouldn't give it up easily. "You don't think he heard us talking last night, do you?" he asked, his voice innocent, and Ash furrowed his brows.

"It's possible, but why does that matter? Did I say something about him?"

"Oh, not about him…" Brock said, still sounding as innocent as possible, "But you _did _say something about his second favourite person that he probably didn't like much…"

Ash thought back, trying to understand what Brock meant; but he came up blank. He couldn't remember saying anything wrong - then it hit him. They'd been talking about Misty, about their relationship; about the fact that maybe, it was time for a step into the _mature _direction…

"Oh Arceus." Ash cursed loudly. "He took that literally, didn't he?"

Brock chuckled. "Oh, definitely. He probably thought you literally didn't want her to come with you, wherever you were going, and he was _not _okay with that."

"Great. So I'll be going to Cerulean City to clear that up, I hope he made it there save," he sighed, just slightly blushing.

"Don't worry, he's tough," Brock comforted him.

"True… Oh and Brock?"

"Yes?"

"I lied. She already did."

Then he hung up the phone, grinning widely, and made his way to Cerulean City.

By air the travel to Cerulean City was a short one. It took Ash less than an hour to get there, and when he did, the gym was still illuminated brightly, the doors open. When he went inside, though, he didn't take the challenger's route, instead, he made his way up the stairs and into the private appartement, where his girlfriend lived.

He followed the light and murmures into the living room - and there she sat, his gorgeous girlfriend, staring at her pokegear. Pikachu was snuggled into her arms, obviously completely content. "Dammit, Ash, don't you want to know where your best friend is?" she murmured under her breath and he took that as a queue to step out of the darkness of the hallway into the illuminated room.

"Oh, I know where he is alright," he said, a hint of mischievousness in his voice, and Misty's head snapped towards him. "Ash!"

"Hey, Mist," he said, softly, stepping closer to the couch she was sitting on, before he bent down and kissed her full on the lips. When they parted, Pikachu seemed to have woken up, sleepily staring up at his trainer.

Confusion dawned on his face as he sat up in Misty's arms, looking between the humans. "Pika? Pikachupi, pika, pikachu chuuu pikachu pikapi." He gesticulated wildly in his arms and Ash chuckled. "No, we're not going anywhere without her. Don't worry, buddy. You just misunderstood, I swear."

Happiness radiated off the pokemon at the words, and he sprung up into his trainer's arms. "But you should sleep a bit now," he said when he saw how tired his friend was, eyes half open and not completely on his feet. "You had a long journey. We're going to talk more about this in the morning, okay?"

His Pokemon nodded timidly, probably already thinking about the reprimand he'd get the next morning, and how to get out of it. He made his way down the corridor and into Misty's room without any help or further comment, knowing there was a small bed waiting for him.

Misty chuckled as Ash sat down beside her, and snuggled into his arms. "What happened?"

"He overheard a videocall I had with Brock last night. He asked me about _us_ and really snooped into our business - so I screamed - Well, I screamed I didn't want you to come at all."

Understanding dawned on Misty's face and her grin grew into a full-on laughter. The she moved, now straddling Ash. "So you lied to Brock?" she asked, seductively, her eyes flashing in that darker blue that made Ash forget his name.

"Oh, obviously," he answered, and from there on out their lips were too occupied to say another word.

Needless to say, his day ended up a lot better than anticipated.


End file.
